


Magic Jeff

by edenofalltrades



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving in with Troy and Abed, Annie finally has the weekend to herself and she has major plans - a bubble bath and viewing of Magic Mike. So what happens when Jeff decides to stop by and interrupt those plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own Community and will not be making any profit from this story
> 
> Spoilers: I wrote this between seasons 3 & 4, so season 3 really. Slight spoilers for the very beginning of Magic Mike. 
> 
> A/N: This is my first ever attempt at writing smutty fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. :)

Annie Edison loved her roommates. That being said, once the honeymoon phase had ended, she started to miss living alone. She didn’t miss her old building, the nightly announcements from Dildopolis or her crackhead neighbor, Spaghetti, peeing on her car, but she did miss having time to herself. Troy and Abed were great, but they had a tendency to get extremely codependent at the exact moments she wanted to be left alone. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been able to read without having to put in her noise-cancelling headphones, or have the bathroom to herself long enough to take a bath. Annie wasn’t about to move (it wasn’t like she had the money), but she did feel like if she didn’t have some time to herself soon, she was going to snap.

So when Troy and Abed announced that they were able to score two all-access passes to an upcoming Inspector Spacetime convention, it took all of Annie’s strength not to pack their bags for them. She even put a countdown timer on her phone and often looked down at it with a fondness usually reserved for the first day of a new semester. Now that the day had finally arrived, Annie raced home as soon as her last class ended. She called out her roommates’ names to make sure they hadn’t decided to stay home at the last minute but, true to their word, they had left her alone.

The first thing Annie did was take hour-long bubble bath, luxuriating in the knowledge that she wasn’t going to be interrupted. After changing into a pair of sweatpants and eating a quick dinner, Annie poured herself a glass of wine for the main event of the evening: a viewing of Magic Mike. 

Her summer class had kept her too busy to see it in theaters, so as soon as it came out on DVD she bought a copy and kept it in her room, hidden in one of her drawers - she really didn’t need Abed analyzing her or Troy blurting it out during study group, thank you very much. She was originally planning on watching it on her laptop with her headphones in, but when she found out she would have a whole weekend to herself, Annie had decided to hold off to watch it on the TV while sitting in one of the recliners. 

She had just put the disc in when her doorbell rang.

“Who’s there?” Annie tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

“Jeff.” Of course. It was as if he had a sixth sense that she was about to see a naked man, and even if it was just on her TV screen, he had to interrupt. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Annie, could you please just open the door?”

“Fine!” Annie groaned, opening the door just wide enough for her to stand in the doorway. “What do you want, Jeff?”

“To spend some time with my three favorite roommates?”

“Did you forget that two of them aren’t here this weekend?”

“Oh, perfect, I get my favorite of the three all to myself.” Jeff pushed the door open further and walked into the apartment, sitting down in the recliner closer to the window. “So, what’s the plan for the night?”

“The plan is that you go home and I watch my movie alone.” The trailers before the DVD menu were still playing and Annie really wanted to get Jeff out before he saw which movie she was about to watch - she didn’t need him blabbing to the study group either.

“Which movie?”

“Just some low-budget indie movie that Abed found called ‘None of Your Business’, I’m sure you’ve never heard of it nor would you want to see it, so you should probably go now.”

“I’ve actually always wanted to see that, I heard it got great reviews.” Why was he doing this? Why did he insist on ignoring her when she wanted him the most yet sticking to her when she wanted some time apart?

Annie was about to argue back when the DVD menu came on.

“Low budget indie movie, huh?” Jeff commented with his ever-present smirk.

“Okay, you caught me, now can you please just go?”

“I don’t know. We wouldn’t want the study group to find out about this, now would we?” And now he was blackmailing her, great.

“You can’t seriously be telling me you actually want to see this movie!” Annie cried out as she walked towards the recliner she had previously been occupying. 

“I want to hang out with you,” Jeff shrugged “Besides, maybe if I watch it, I’ll understand what all the fuss over Channing Tatum is about.”

“Ugh, fine! But no snarky comments!” Annie warned, pointing the remote control at him menacingly. Jeff didn’t say anything, choosing instead to mime zipping his lips shut. Annie paused for a moment longer before sighing, sitting down in her recliner, and turning the movie on.

It took all of ten minutes for Annie to wish she had put duct tape over his mouth.

“I thought this movie was about stripping, not roofing,” Jeff complained.

“Would you rather see them stripping?”

“No.” 

Then, two minutes later: 

“Who wears tennis shoes to a club?”

“People who aren’t shoe snobs.”

“It’s not about being a snob, Annie, it’s about having taste.”

“Well maybe some people actually like wearing tennis shoes.”

“No one would actually wear tennis shoes to a club, no matter how much they like wearing them.”

“Jeff, just shut up and focus on the drunk sorority girls.”

Annie wasn’t even surprised that the commentary returned during the first dance sequence.

“I could totally do better than that!”

“No, you couldn’t. I’ve seen you dance, Jeff.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jeff asked, his brows furrowed deeply in a frown.

“It means shut up and watch the movie.”

“Well, I could definitely do better than that!” He was referring to the scene in which Adam, the newbie, was thrown onto the stage and told to start taking his clothes off. He was right, anyone really could do better than that, but Annie wanted to mess with Jeff.

“I don’t know...”

“Seriously?”

“It’s not like he had any training!”

“Neither have I, and I could still do better!”

“Sure.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Not until you prove it,” Annie said smugly. It was the perfect situation. Jeff would never actually go through with it, so he would have to stay silent for the rest of the movie.

“Fine,” he said after a moment of contemplation. Before Annie could say anything, he grabbed the remote control and turned off the television. “Do you have an iPod dock anywhere?”

“Over there,” Annie pointed hesitantly to the stereo at the side of the room. “What are you going to do?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Annie? I’m going to prove that I could do a better job stripping than the boy wonder.” Annie gasped “It was your idea!”

“I didn’t think you would actually do it!”

“Well, I am, so just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Jeff, you don’t have to do this.”

“I absolutely do have to do this, Annie,” Jeff said firmly as he pressed the play button on his iPod, filling the room with the song “Sexy and I Know It” by LMFAO.

Annie opened her mouth to protest but immediately closed it when Jeff started unbuttoning his shirt, hips swaying to the music. Within a few seconds all of the buttons had been undone and Jeff pulled off his shirt entirely, throwing it in the direction of the now empty recliner. Jeff flexed briefly before sliding his hands down his torso to his belt, swiftly unbuckling it and pulling out the leather strap with a satisfying hiss. Annie gasped as Jeff played with the belt, drawing her attention away from his feet, which were kicking off his shoes and socks. Once he was barefoot, Jeff’s hands went down to his fly, making quick work of his zipper. Fly undone, Jeff thrust his pelvis at her a few time before slinking out of his jeans, gracefully getting out of them. When he was down to just his underwear, he walked over to where Annie was sitting in stunned silence.

“Unlike in that movie,” he panted as he took her hand from her lap, “you can touch me here.” He placed her hand on his chest. “Here.” He moved her hand back to his ass, squeezing her hand over the firm muscle. “And especially, here.” He moved her hand to the front of his boxer-briefs so she could feel the prominent bulge. 

Annie was at a loss for words, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Jeff who lowered himself to be eye-level with her, leaning forward to kiss her while thrusting his pelvis against her thigh. Annie found herself carding her hands through his hair in a weak attempt to keep him close, keep it going.

“How about we move this to the VIP area?” Jeff asked suggestively with a head tilt towards her bedroom. Annie merely nodded in response, a small smile playing on her lips.

Taking his cue, Jeff lifted Annie up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Dropping her carefully onto the bed, Jeff moved his body over hers, kissing her fully while moving his hands down to the edge of her shirt. As they broke apart, Jeff began to kiss down the side of her neck, lifting her shirt in the process. While he had her in the seated position, he took the opportunity to remove her bra as well. 

Once he had Annie completely topless, Jeff carefully eased her back down and moved his own body down to lavish her mounds. Annie let out a moan as he sucked on one breast then the other. The pressure between her legs, which had started to build as soon as Jeff’s shirt was off, became so great that she felt as though she was going to burst. 

Finally Jeff unlatched from her breasts to start kissing down her chest and stomach until he reached the waistband of her sweatpants. Annie lifted her hips to help Jeff remove both her sweatpants and panties in one quick move, leaving her completely bare in front of him.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured before lowering himself even further down to plant kisses on her inner thighs. When she felt Jeff’s tongue between her legs, Annie no longer had the capability to form sentences. Annie’s speech was reduced to nothing more than moans and sighs as Jeff licked and sucked her sensitive flesh. Everything was going well until Jeff abruptly pulled away from Annie, causing her to groan in frustration. As she was wondering why he stopped, Annie forgot what she had left out on her nightstand.

“Ho. Ly. Crap,” Jeff gasped as he examined the thin, cylindrical object covered in a purple and white candy stripe pattern. “Is this what I think it is? Was little, innocent, Annie Edison planning to masturbate after watching a movie about male strippers?”

“It’s not what you think...” Annie offered weakly.

“Oh, so you mean to tell me that you weren’t going to fuck yourself to the mental image of a naked Channing Tatum?”

“It’s just that... It’s been a really long time since I last...” Jeff cut off Annie by pressing his finger to her lips.

“Let’s do something to change that,” he said with a wink as he clicked the vibrator into the “on” position and lowered it to Annie’s still throbbing clit.

“Oh,” Annie moaned at the sensation, unconsciously moving her hand up to grope her breasts. Jeff took Annie’s other breast in his mouth, sucking hard on the tender flesh. When Annie started to buck her hips, Jeff took his mouth off her breast and removed the vibrator. Before Annie had a chance to voice a complaint, she felt Jeff’s mouth working wonders on her nether regions. The vibrator, which was still on, was now being pushed in and out of her dripping hole. Between her favorite “toy” and Jeff’s experienced mouth, Annie only lasted a few seconds before she had the best orgasm of her life.

As she was coming down from her high, Annie blindly reached between her legs only to realize that Jeff was nowhere to be found. Had she just imagined all that? Annie often thought about Jeff while playing with herself, but even on her best days she never experience anything that intense.

“Jeff?” She called out, pushing herself up on her elbows so that she had a better view. 

“I’ll be right there!” He answered from the living room. When he came back down, Annie noticed that his underwear was off and that he was now sporting a condom-clad erection.

“Just wanted to get some protection,” he said as he pointed down to his appendage. “Are you glad I’m back?” Annie nodded in response, not trusting her voice. Even though she came not too long ago, the sight of a naked and aroused Jeff made her instantly wet, especially since she knew that Jeff was hard because of her. 

As Jeff kissed her and she tasted herself on his lips, Annie had a brief moment of sadness that she wasn’t given the chance to taste him. She would just have to do it next time. Annie was sure there was going to be a next time - he had stripped for her, he was the one who went down on her, there was no way that he could deny this. Annie’s train of thought was knocked off its rails as she felt Jeff slowly entering her, filling her inch by inch with his cock.

“Mmm...” Annie moaned, greedy for more. When he was fully in, Jeff gave Annie a few seconds to get acclimated before he began thrusting his hips. Eager for more friction, Annie started moving her hips in time with his. Bracing himself with one of his forearms, Jeff reached over to grab the previously discarded vibrator, still humming loudly, and placed it on Annie’s nub. The feeling of Jeff’s penis buried deep in her while her toy tickled her clit was almost too much for Annie to handle. She only lasted a minute before she came for the second time that night, calling out Jeff’s name and tightly gripping his shoulder. Not too long after, Annie heard her own name tumble out of Jeff’s mouth as his thrusts became more erratic and he collapsed on top of her.

Quickly gathering his bearings so as not to squash his partner, Jeff rolled over onto his back to take off and dispose of the used condom. Annie, meanwhile, reached for the abandoned vibrator, clicking it off and placing it back on her nightstand. Annie was pleasantly surprised to feel Jeff pull her into his embrace. Not questioning it, she placed her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach.

“Aren’t you glad I interrupted your night alone now?” Annie nodded in response, causing Jeff to let out a hearty chuckle.

“And just so we’re clear,” Annie commented after a few seconds, lifting her head up to look him in the eye. “I wasn’t planning on imagining Channing Tatum.”

“Matthew McConaughey?” 

Annie shook her head, tapping her index finger on his chest. “No one else since the transfer dance.”

“You mean you think about me when you...”

“I even named my vibrator ‘Little Jeff’,” Annie said coyly. Jeff’s only response was to pull her in closer and kiss her soundly.

Annie eventually did finish watching Magic Mike and, while she liked it, she couldn’t deny that the real life version was much better.


End file.
